


Pride

by tonkssweeney



Series: The Seven Deadly Sins Anthology [7]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Cock Tease, M/M, Pride, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkssweeney/pseuds/tonkssweeney
Summary: Zac tries to control his feelings when Taylor suggests that Phantom Planet play at The Hop Jam.





	Pride

2018

_Pride: Deep satisfaction and selfishness by putting one's own desires, urges, wants, and whims over everyone else's, or a corrupt sense of ones value._

The only thing that was a constant in Zac's life was time. Time was a gift that undoubtedly healed all of his wounds, even the ones that were cut deep into his soul. That's not to say that his life was always easy and that he never had draw backs in progress, but with each day that passed it became easier to keep going in the life he had built for himself. Zac had found the inner strength that was necessary to put his needs and wants first.

The healing process started the day he forced himself out of bed in order to begin living like a normal human being again. He got a haircut, a deep tissue massage, and he even went as far as to rid his house of all alcohol and marijuana. Then he went to the studio to clean his office, removing any traces of himself and Taylor when they were _happy_ so that the next day he could start fresh, thinking that all this extra effort would help his productivity. He without a doubt had a lot of songs to write after all he'd been through, and he planned to share every single one of them with his brothers.

The next step was to join Kate at the OBGYN appointment. Showing up for her on that day was the best way to reaffirm his commitment to their relationship. Selfishly, he got satisfaction in knowing that she was still happy with him as her husband after all he'd put her through. Zac knew he didn't deserve Kate's love, but for whatever reason she was unwavering with it.

The last step, and without a doubt the hardest part, was forgiving Taylor for not loving him the way he needed to be loved, and then finding the courage to let him go. Zac didn't even know where to start the process of forgiving Taylor, as he'd never really had to get over someone before, he just knew it was an integral piece in his own personal recovery. Maybe it would be beneficial to Taylor's recovery, too, and they could go back to normal. Whatever _normal_ was.

Zac told Taylor that he loved him and that he never wanted them to break up, but that maybe it had been a shitty blessing in disguise. They couldn't be what each other wanted, or really needed, and it was ripping them apart and essentially ruining the foundation of their relationship - which was their brotherhood. After a long heart-to-heart filled with countless tears and tight embraces, they agreed to continue working on their shortcomings in order to strengthen both their personal and professional relationships. Zac knew that they'd always be a work in progress, and he was fine with that, as long as he didn't lose Taylor completely.

Zac lost count of how many days went by before he began to feel like himself again. By the time 2018 rolled around, he thought he had it all figured out. Things were mostly normal between him and Taylor. (Sure, there were still flirtations during interviews and stolen cuddles while watching a movie in the bus lounge, and there probably always would be.) The important part was that they could coexist peacefully even if feelings still lingered. Which they did, at least in Zac's case, and he was sure they would never really go away completely. Taylor was a part of him in every thing he did, whether it was writing a song, or driving his truck down a lonely highway, Taylor was always there.

When they reached Christmas of 2018, Isaac, Taylor, and Zac gave each other the same gift they did every year; a two week reprieve from each other's company. Sometimes spending _too much_ time together had a negative impact on their relationship. So, the two week separation was a good way to recharge their batteries and renew their creative juices. By the time the break was over, they were back in the office planning for their yearly events such as Hanson Day and The Hop Jam.

"So, I was thinking," Taylor started, his voice full of hesitation. Zac cocked an eyebrow at him, not used to hearing his usually self-confident brother sound so unsure of himself. "For The Hop Jam this year. What if we asked Mac and the boys to play? I think it'd be good for them to build a local fan base."

Isaac was nodding emphatically. He was without a doubt Mackie's biggest fan, having helped him record his EP. "I totally agree. And I can guarantee they will be down for it. You know Mac will perform anywhere as long as he gets paid in booze and cigarettes." Such a rock star, that Mackenzie Hanson.

"I'm fine with that," Zac interjected. "We can work on getting a few other indie bands to perform, but I also think it's high time we perform at the event this year. I read the forums and know that the fans are starting to get antsy."

Taylor and Isaac nodded in agreement, and Zac thought skeptically to himself that this was all a little too easy. It wasn't like them to agree on every single thing, especially at the start of planning something so integral.

"One other thing," Taylor sighed like he was exhaling nerves, and Zac knew his brother well enough to be able to read that he was about to drop a bomb on them. "Um. I was talking to Alex - you know, Greenwald - and he and the boys are getting back together. I figured that The Hop Jam would be a great place for them to have their first performance after reuniting..."

Zac's brain didn't even have a moment to register what Taylor suggested before body stiffened on it's own accord, like a snake recoiling from its predator. He hadn't meant to react that way, but his body's reaction to that name was an uncontrollable reflex. This was the first time since their break up that he'd heard Alex's name, and he didn't miss the way it made his insides feel.

"I think that's a good idea. Zac, you alright?" asked Isaac, his eyebrows knitted in the middle of his forehead, looking at him with concern.

Zac nodded back in response, trying to play down his adverse body language by running a hand through his hair. "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry - that's big news - them reuniting. I wasn't expecting it," he cleared his throat. "But I see why you suggested it. They'd certainly draw in a crowd."

Taylor and Zac locked eyes in a knowing stare, and Zac vowed not to break first out of pure narcissism. He was hoping to convey his feelings to Taylor without actually having to acknowledge them out loud because it would've been difficult for him to verbally articulate what he was feeling in that exact moment. It felt a little like jealousy, a little like anger, and a lot like a bruised ego. After everything they'd been through together, why would Taylor even mention the idea? It was a complete dick move, in Zac's opinion, and distastefully mentioned far too soon after their breakup. Brotherly truce aside, if Taylor cared for Zac at all, why would he suggest this plan other than to rehash their brutal history?

Zac excused himself from the conversation and left the room in an attempt to gather his thoughts and compose himself. His competitive nature ensured that he wasn't going to let Taylor win so easily. And he certainly wasn't going to allow him to see that he was jealous. He had far too much pride for that.

Once in the bathroom, he splashed his face with some warm water and gave himself a mental pep talk. Over the past decade, he'd gotten really good at convincing himself that he was fine when all other signs pointed to his inadequacies. This situation was no different - he could do this. He was Zac _fucking_ Hanson, and he wasn't going to let some douche bag like Alex Greenwald mess with his head any longer.

When he turned around to leave he saw Taylor standing in the doorway, his arms folded over his chest. "You gonna move so I can leave, or are you just going to stand there and stare at me like a weirdo?" Zac asked him with a roll of his eyes. Taylor closed the door and locked it behind himself, causing Zac to cock his eyebrow at him once again. "What are you doing, Taylor?"

"You're mad at me." 

Zac laughed bitterly. "I am not," he insisted even though he was lying. "Why do you have to make everything about you?"

Taylor crossed his arms over his chest again and leaned back against the door, blocking Zac from attempting to exit. "You clammed up the minute I mentioned Phantom Planet. It's been years Zac. How are you still not over it?"

Two could play this cocky game, Zac thought, and there was no doubt in his mind that he was going to easily win. If Taylor wanted to see who's ego was bigger, Zac would show his off with no shame.

"I am over it," he replied. "But forgive me if I'm not too thrilled that your greasy douche bag ex, the one who introduced you to cocaine, and the one broke us up, is coming back into town. I was hoping that it was a chapter of our lives that was closed forever. If our roles were reversed, you'd feel the exact same way and you know it, Taylor."

Zac could see Taylor's resolve wearing down, and his arms fell to his sides. It seemed that he was getting pretty damn good at his powers of persuasion.

"You're right," Taylor whispered, his eyes never leaving Zac's. It had been a while since he looked at him like that, hungry and half-lidded. Despite the protests running through his mind, Zac could feel the familiar butterflies flying around in his stomach. "Let's just forget about it. They can find another festival to play at, and we'll find someone else to replace them."

"No," Zac said sternly, taking a few steps closer to Taylor until their chests were barely touching. "Invite them. Let them play. It'll be good for the festival, good for us. Good for them. Everyone's happy." It suddenly occurred to Zac as he negotiated with Taylor just how much he'd grown over the years. How many times before had he begged Taylor to stop talking to Alex? Now he was encouraging the connection. Growth, that's what it was.

Or maybe it was pride.

Zac didn't want Taylor to go back to Alex and use him as the reason why they couldn't perform at the festival. That would just make him look like a pussy who couldn't handle a little competition, and he couldn't have that.

When he looked up at Taylor he noticed his lips were slightly ajar and his chest was heaving up and down, breathing more heavily than normal, and if he leaned in closer just an inch more, he was fairly positive he could feel Taylor's bulge against his hip.

 _Oh how the tides have turned._ He definitely had the upper hand in their relationship now.

"Zac," Taylor whispered, his voice conveying the impression that he was longing for something.

Zac flattened his hands against the door on either side of Taylor's head, his own head tilted to the side innocently. "Yeah?"

He was enjoying this way more than he probably should have, but after years upon years of Taylor teasing him and stringing him along, it was high time he got a taste of his own medicine. Zac had to admit that there was something powerful about the sudden grip he had on Taylor and he was going to take advantage of it every single second of it.

"Are you... are you going to kiss me?" Taylor's voice was soft and level, but his body language, open and wanton, gave him away.

"Do you _want_ me to kiss you?" He wanted to hear Taylor say it for his own personal validation.

Taylor nodded and a soft, mousy _yes_ left his mouth. Zac grinned and leaned in closer to Taylor, his lips hovering just a breath away from his brothers, his hand sliding down from the door to Taylor's arm, finally resting on the doorknob. He unlocked it with a smirk and jiggled the handle.

"I don't think you've earned it just yet," he told him smugly. "Now do you mind? We need to get back to work." Taylor stepped aside, his mouth gaping in awe at Zac's behavior. Any more of this ego stroking and he wouldn't be able to fit his head through the doorway.

The denial of what he asked for only seemed to make him want Zac more. "I can make it up to you later," he called out to Zac, who had already swung the door open and made it halfway down the hall, leaving Taylor hard in anticipation for what was to come. Maybe it was a cheap shot, and a little conceded on Zac's part, but he figured he deserved to torture Taylor a little bit. It seemed only fair after all they'd been through.

Zac couldn't wash away the smirk on his face as Taylor called after him yet again.

_This is going to be fun._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who read, commented, and left kudos on this series. This was an interesting one for me to write so I really appreciate all the feedback I received. <3


End file.
